Music Man
FFPS = is an animatronic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is one of the purchasable products for the Catalog in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Apearance Music Man is an animatronic with an extremely static facial expression. He has two large black eyes, purple rosy cheeks, a large pink nose, two pink eyebrows, a purple cleft chin, and a long row of teeth. He has six legs which resemble the legs of a spider on a round body. His pink and white striped torso contains a speaker like most of the Funtime animatronics do with 2 smaller speakers above and below and has a Funtime-styled appearance, but has no sign of faceplates or detachable casing. He also holds a cymbal in each of his hands and wears a black top hat with a white stripe. Gameplay Music Man is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" section of the catalog. Classified as a "Heavy" Animatronic and in the "Very Good" item condition, Music Man is priced at $19000. His stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere:' 0 *'Health and Safety:' 0 *'Entertainment:' 9 *'Bonus Revenue:' 0 *'Risk:' 1 To unlock the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement, the player must purchase Music Man, along with El Chip and Funtime Chica for the stage. Trivia * Ironically, Music Man is not a humanoid animatronic, instead resembling a spider or a crab. * Music Man can be unlocked for free by fishing him out of the Ballpit Tower. * Due to his similarity to Funtime Chica, it's commonly believed that Music Man came from Chica's Party World. Errors * Seen in the alternative failure of getting the prize ball during the "Ballpit Tower" minigame, Music Man's hat clips through the ballpit's cylinder. |-|UCN = returns as a selectable character in Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Music Man is directly behind the player when he's active, and he's sound sensitive. If the player makes noise, then Music Man will begin to crash his cymbals together. The more noise the player makes, the faster Music Man will crash his cymbals until he eventually jumpscares the player. These are the following that can annoy Music Man. *The fan. *Phantom Freddy's jumpscare. *Phantom BB's jumpscare. *Phantom Mangle's garbles. *BB's laughs. *JJ's laughs. *Mangle's garbles. *Helpy's airhorns. *Phone Guy's calls. *Any devices on the monitor (except the Global Music Box). To soothe Music Man, the player can reduce the noise level and/or prevent noise-making animatronics by: *Putting down the monitor or changing cameras before Phantom BB and/or Phantom BB can attack. *Flashing Phantom Freddy before he fully materializes. *Turning off the fan. *Clicking Helpy before he uses the airhorn. *Muting Phone Guy as quickly as possible. *Snaring Mangle with the vent snares before it reaches the vent door. *Closing the vent door on BB and/or JJ before they get inside. *Turning off any devices on the monitor. Doing these actions will make Music Man slow down the cymbal crashing until he eventually stops. Trivia *He is the only "Posh Pizzeria" animatronic that can actually kill the player, as El Chip and Funtime Chica serve merely as distractions. **He is also the only one of them that appears in his real form rather than artwork. *The sound he makes when jumpscaring the player is the jumpscare sound from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, unlike other animatronics in the game who originally appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Music Man's voice lines are backed by a short beat. This is the same sound the Mimic Ball in FNaF World makes upon being summoned. **In addition, all but two of Music Man's death quotes are references to him being sound sensitive in this game. |-|Gallery = Coming soon. |-|Audio = Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics